


Of Life & Lycanthropy

by Doc_Xamm



Category: Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Partially inspired by "Varian and the 7 Kingdoms", Post-Series, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Xamm/pseuds/Doc_Xamm
Summary: Varian discovers information regarding his Mother, his roots, and just where on earth that Blue streak in his hair came from!!! Thus, a Journey of Self Discovery, action, romance, betrayal and intrigue commences!
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, OC/OC, Quirin/Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ulla/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian & Found Family, Varian/OC, Varian/Quirin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Happy Birthday! You're a Man now!

**Author's Note:**

> * Whenever you see text like this: _‘Blah blah blah!’_ those are internal thoughts.  
> **I’ve had some ideas floating in my head for a while, but after Kritterart began posting up her own Post-Series AU content, I finally decided to give mine a go. I have been inspired to use a couple of her OC’s so as long as she doesn’t object, they’ll show up too (with my own spin on them ofc)! Varian finally learns about his Heritage, where his love of Alchemy comes from, and the cause of that accursed blue stripe! 
> 
> ***Special thanks goes to:  
> My friend Ren, who got me into the Tangled Fandom, and encouraged me to start writing again.  
> @kritterart and @YUKIMA_Ma for their fan-content that helped inspire me to pull the trigger on this project.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Varian's 18th Birthday, and shenanigans ensue!

Eugene could always tell when something was on Rapunzel’s mind, the way her jaw would set and her lips pursed, even while eating. Regardless, Eugene was hungry, and he wanted to at least get in a few bites of his meal before fishing for her thoughts. By her fifth huff however, he resigned himself to a cold breakfast. 

“What’s wrong sunshine? You’re doing the thing again. ” The princess sighed, the tension in her shoulders sagging away. “Eugene… don’t you remember what day it is tomorrow?!”

Her words sent the gears in his head into motion. _‘I’m missing something aren’t I?’_ he thought. He glanced at her face in search of clues. _‘I couldn’t have forgotten an official appointment or she’d look annoyed...It can’t be her parent’s anniversary or she’d look mad, and OUR anniversary’s next month…’_

The princess looked at him expectantly, though after a couple moments, she knew he was completely lost. She pulled a couple strands of her hair up and out, wagging her brows at Eugene hoping he would get the gesture - he only tilted his head like a cute (albeit dumb) puppy. Dropping the strand of hair, Rapunzel cupped her hands in front of her eyes before sliding them over her forehead to the top of her scalp in a repeated motion.

Squinting, Eugene seemed completely lost as he mouthed out his best guesses at her charade. _‘Hat?...No...Glasses... is Raps getting glasses? I would have known about tha-WAIT!’_ his mind clicked. “Goggles-NO-Varian!” he proclaimed proudly. A look of confusion swept over his face again. “What does tomorrow have to do with Varian?”

Rapunzel pinched the bridge of her nose in exhasberation. “Eugene, it’s his birthday! His eighteenth birthday to be exact!” Ignoring Eugene’s silent “oh,” she continued. “He’s been running himself ragged with work, and has hardly taken any time off since we began rebuilding the city last year.”

It was true, Eugene thought, since officially becoming the Royal Alchemist Varian had been a veritable whirlwind of productivity - bouncing back and forth across Corona. In only a few short months the Alchemist’s work had practically revolutionized the Kingdom. He perfected his water heater system and had used the Kingdom’s reconstruction as an opportunity to instal them out of sight. Even the Royal Guard was now equipped with Varian’s sticky bombs, which were a godsend when it came to combating the kingdom’s crimes. All this, and Varian still made time to help his father in the fields of Old Corona.

“Eugene? Helloooo…” Rapunzel snapped him from his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair and scratched his chin. “You’re right Sunshine. The more I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him take a day off either.”

Fidgeting with her hands, the princess continued. “I thought we could throw him a party -” Eugene cut her off.

“No no no honey bun. This is his eighteenth birthday! He’s a real man now, no more of that kiddy stuff.” 

Crossing her arms, she raised her brow. “Oh and you have a better idea?”

He gave her a confident smirk. “Trust me, if there’s one thing ol’ Flynn Ryder knows how to do, it’s showing a friend a good time. Leave it to me, I know exactly what I’m doing.”

*******************************

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Eugene set his head down on the table.

Lance gave his friend a sympathetic look from the stove as he set a kettle on. “How hard can it be to show Varian a good time? He can’t be that hard to please; what else does he like besides his experiments?”

The Crown Prince felt bad, despite having become good friends with the young alchemist, he felt like he barely knew the kid outside of his work. “He likes Cass...” he offered sarcastically. While he personally never understood the kid’s infatuation with the dragon-lady, it was about the only other “interest” Varian had outside of science he knew about.

“Oh that’s easy!” Lance said, bringing the kettle over, and sitting across from Eugene. Lance poured himself some tea.

Eugene passed his tin cup for Lance to fill. “How so?”

“We take the kid down to the dock district. There’s got to be at least one girl that resembles Cass. They probably wouldn’t even mind wearing one of Cass’s old handmaiden dresses either.” He took a sip of his tea. 

Eugene blinked, taking a moment to regain himself. “...How bout we put that in the ‘maybe’ pile for now....” _‘Not sure Sunshine would approve of that either.’_ He thought. Eugene shook his head and sighed. “How you were allowed to become a father, I’ll never know.” He looked around. “Where are the runts anyway?” 

“Oh, they’re out….camping? Yeah. Camping.” 

“This wouldn’t be the type of camping where they come back with a profit would it?” 

“Mr. Fitzherbert!!!” Lance placed his hand on his chest in mock offense. “We are a reformed family, I’m offended you even suggest such a thing about my children and I!!!”

Eugene chuckled at Lance’s antics. “So I take it you’re free to help me with Varian then?”

“Of course.” Lance blew at his tea. “I think you’re overthinking it anyway. Varian’s still just a teen about to become a man. Don’t you remember what we did when we turned eighteen?” 

“Yeah, we got rip-roaring drunk at…” Eugene’s eyes widened. He ran his hand back through his hair. “Of course, it’s so simple, how did I not think of this earlier?!?”

Lance raised a brow at his friend. “Think of what?”

“The Snuggly Duckling!” Eugene beamed. “It’s perfect! We know the place, we know the people, heck, Goggles even has villain street credentials too, it’ll be a blast!” 

Despite the fact that the place was a dump, and that half the patrons smelled worse than an outhouse, the Snuggly Duckling remained a personal favorite to Eugene (even though he often said otherwise). The Pub Thugs were always reliably rowdy, and during the Kingdom’s reconstruction, they had grown fond of the young reformed villain. They would be all too happy to induct Varian into adulthood and could help protect the kid from any of the more aggressive patrons. The Hook brothers were supposedly in the area too, which meant that the place would be EXCEPTIONALLY wild - just what Varian deserved for such a personal milestone. 

“It’s settled!” He slapped the table. “We’ll take Varian to the Snuggly Duckling and welcome him to manhood with a few rounds of the good stuff!”

“And then we’ll take him to the dock district!” Lance chimed in.

“Yeah! Wait..what-NO! Enough with the dock district! What’s with you and the dock district?!?”

Lance crossed his arms, frowning. “Hey, a man has needs.”

*******************************

“The Snuggly Duckling?” Rapunzel’s nose was crinkled as she and Eugene walked down the castle halls. “That's….actually a really good idea..” She thought back to all the times she spent around Corona’s more legally challenged citizens at the country tavern. It was part of her initial exposure to the outside world when Eugene first sprung her from the tower, so in a way, it was like her own welcome party into adulthood. Sure Varian had been there before, but most times were for a quick meal en route from one project to another, or the time their friends regrouped there after Cassandra took control of the castle. 

A smug look smeared across his face. “Told you I’d have everything figured out Sunshine.” 

She smiled at him. “What time are you planning on going tomorrow?”

“Lance and I figured we’d take him over around dusk. That’s when the place livens up the most anyway.”

“Oh no…” Rapunzel’s shoulders sagged. “Father wants me to be with him for dinner with the Kingdom’s Guild Masters.”

Eugene took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “It’s okay love. We’ll make sure to keep the party going. Think of it as you just being 'fashionably late' to the party." He leaned over to kiss her temple as they came to a stop before Varian’s office door. She gave him a fake pout. “Okay...I guess it’ll make it easier to keep his surprise gift hidden if I show up with it later.”

“See? Everything works out for the best!” He raised his fist and knocked on the door, right below the brass placard with the words “don’t touch anything!” etched in beneath Varian’s name and title. 

“Come in! It’s unlocked!”

The royal couple let themselves into Varian’s draft room. Despite the alchemist's protests, Rapunzel had insisted that he had a separate office from his lab underneath the castle, stating he wasn’t getting enough sunlight. Dubbing it “Site B” the Alchemist quickly filled the room with drafting tables, bookshelves, and a small bed for late nights. The walls were covered with design concepts and stacks of books and scrolls littered the floor. Varian had his back to them, hunched over an open scroll by his window side desk, Ruddiger sleeping soundly on the bed to his left.

In the past year, Varian had shot up like a weed, almost matching Eugene in height; years of fabricating, lifting, and assembling his machines had also left Varian with a strong but wiry frame, and his freckles continued to spread across his nose and cheeks from his forger’s tan. In response to one too many “fire-episodes” Varian had started shaving the sides and back of his head into a Cossack cut, leaving only his sideburns and the hair on the top of his scalp to grow. Frequently buried within his work however, the hair on top began to flow over the sides, and he usually just kept the excess tied up into a small tail in the back. Varian had even begun to elicit stares and giggles from some of the handmaidens and other young women in town, though he was completely oblivious to it.

They stood on either side of him. “What are you working on, Varian?” The princess asked. She noticed the ancient runes and designs scrawled across the parchment. “Is it something to do with Demanitus?” 

“Hrmm?” The Alchemist didn’t even look up. “Oh, yes, yes it’s from his hidden vault in the mountains. I’ve been trying to figure out how he managed to keep a tropical environment with fresh air at that altitude. I think he must have used some sort of artificial climate contr-” Rapunzel reached up and grabbed his face, turning it down and to the side till their eyes were level. His face was covered in stubble, his eyelids were dark and saggy, and his hair looked greasy. It was clear he hadn’t slept in a while,.

“When did you last get any sleep, Varian?” She sniffed, her face quickly wrinkling in disgust. “When did you last bathe?!?”

He gave her a blank stare. “Uhh…. what day is it today?”

“It’s Thursday.” Eugene said flatly. 

“Two...maybe three days?”

“Varian!” The princess admonished. “This isn’t healthy! You need to take a break!”

He pulled himself from her grasp. “But there’s so much to be done still Princess!” The alchemist skirted around Eugene to pull a piece of parchment from beneath the sleeping Ruddiger. He unfurled it before them on the table. “Look here!” He pointed to his designs. “I’ve been looking into compacting the Automaton design into a man sized chassis. Imagine it, a whole clockwork army!”

Eugene simply re-rolled the parchment back up before Rapunzel grabbed Varian by the elbow and dragged him to the bed, forcing him to sit. The royal couple sat on either side of him, Eugene placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Look, Goggles, these are all great - in concept a mechanical army sounds good! Execution-wise it’s a bit, you know, neurotic?”

“What Eugene is trying to say Varian…” the princess jumped in. “Is that you’ve been working yourself too hard and we think you need to take it easy here and there.” She smiled at him. “You know, have more fun!”

“But alchemy is -” Varian’s protest was interrupted by the Princesses’ finger to his lips. “We mean the kind of fun that isn’t, well, work.” 

“Or potentially explosive.” Eugene added.

The young alchemist looked down, seemingly uncomfortable in his own skin. He had been working a lot, and the longer he thought about it, the harder it was for him to recall the last time he did anything that wasn’t directly related to his work. He hadn’t even been back to Old Corona for a few weeks either. _‘I guess it couldn’t hurt to take some time off’_ he thought. _‘Maybe have lunch with Pops and catch up on another Flyn Ryder book…’_ He suddenly looked up to his friends. “Did you guys have something in mind?”

Rapunzel’s face burst into a grin. “Eugene and Lance wanted to take you to the Snuggly Duckling for your birthday tomorrow! Isn’t that right Eugene?”

Eugene clapped Varian on the shoulder with a laugh. “That’s right! Tomorrow night, Team Awesome will paint the WHOLE kingdom red!”

If the royal couple were expecting their optimistic joy to infest the young man, they were sorely disappointed. Instead, their efforts were met with a blank stare.

The princess eventually broke the silence. “Is something wrong Varian?”

Her friend looked between her and Eugene, confusion etched into his features. “Uhhh, what did you say tomorrow was?”

*******************************

The following day, Rapunzel had Varian escorted to Old Corona (to make sure he went as told) in order to spend the day with his father as everyone got ready. Combing her hair, the princess hummed excitedly. Before her, on her desk, sat a sealed envelope with the words: 

“To Varian  
From Cassie  
-no peeking Raps”

Of course she peeked (in fact she was very proud of how well she was able to replicate the wax seal) and the content filled her with glee. While Cassandra would never admit it, after that eventful science expo all those years ago, she started to find Varian’s crush endearing - if still a little annoying. Most men had been intimidated by Cassandra, or only interested in her proximity to the Royal Family. Cassandra, for her part, was only ever interested in the perfection of her job and impressing her father. However, not only was Varian not intimidated by her rough edges or discouraged by her single mindedness, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. In the days preceding her departure from Corona though, something happened between Cassandra and Varian. Despite all her prying, the best she could get out of either of them was that Cassandra had sought the alchemist’s wisdom in coping with her actions and moving forward. Whatever the full scope of their interaction over those dark days, that Cassandra began openly wearing the Cassandrium necklace, and the tenderness with which she hugged Varian goodbye did not go unnoticed by the princess. 

Pouring over her friend’s letter to Varian, to the ignorant, it would have seemed like nothing more than a simple (albeit awkward) letter wishing Varian a happy birthday, inquiring about his well being, and a couple short tales of her adventures thus far. To Rapunzel, there were layers of fondness (the kind Cass was never good at sharing anyway) laced into each line. It was clear to her that Cass had become fond of the young man, and now that he was of age Rapunzel was giddy at the prospect of possibly playing match-maker with her two dear friends. Varian still held a candle for the former handmaiden, but now it seemed like it wouldn’t be too hard of a push to possibly turn Cassandra’s own affection for Varian into something more. Varian had spent the past year putting everything he had into helping the Kingdom and redeeming himself, so Rapunzel knew that this letter would mean the world to the weary man.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the groan of her chamber door opening. 

“Knock-knock Sunshine!” Eugene poked his head in.

The princess quickly stuffed the letter into a drawer. “Come in!”

As Eugene entered she saw that he was in his old thieve’s clothes. A couple years of Royal living had made his green vest a little tighter around the waist than she remembered, but she couldn’t bring herself to spoil the excited look on his face. _‘But Cass would...’_ she thought wryly.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it was your own birthday that you’re all hyped up for.” She teased.

“What can I say, you’re rubbing off on me.” he walked up and kissed her on the forehead. “Besides, I have a good feeling about this plan, and lord knows the kid deserves it.” He reached for the top drawer of Rapunzel’s desk. “Is this where you’re keeping the surprise?”

She grabbed his hand before he could tug at the drawer. “You saw?!” 

Eugene smirked at her. “No offense honey bun, but it’s going to be a long time before your sneaky-skills even get close to mine. What’s so special about the gift anyway?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. Besides, it’s for Varian, and Varian only. I know you too well. You could never keep something like this a secret!”

“Fair enough!” Her husband chuckled. 

Rapunzel looked past him quizzically. “Where’s Lance?” She asked. “I thought he was going to be with you.”

The prince shrugged. “He said he had something he needed to take care of, and that he’d meet us at the Tavern.”

A pensive look crossed Rapunzel’s face. “Should we be worried Eugene?”

“Honestly Sunshine, I have no idea…”

*******************************

The prince shivered and pulled his cloak tighter as he approached the door of Quirin and Varian’s home. Still, even the cold couldn’t dampen his spirits. He was genuinely excited for today. It would be fun to have the full membership of Team Awesome engaged in something that didn’t involve being test subjects for the alchemist’s experiments or some life and death adventure in the wilderness. 

Stopping before the large wooden door, he raised his fist to knock when he noticed a button to the left - with the words “push here” etched into a small iron plate. His hand hovered as he looked back and forth. With Varian’s work, even something as innocuous as this could be dangerous. After a moment, he decided to humor the boy and use his device. _‘It’s his birthday after all’_ he mused.

He pushed the button, wincing as he did. A few seconds passed, then, nothing happened. He was about to risk a second prod when a chorus of bells and cuckoo clocks began to chime from within the Manor. _’Huh. A door...bell. That’s pretty clever actually.’_

After a couple moments he heard movement on the other side of the door. “Coming, coming! One second!” Quirin’s voice called out. The door pulled inward to reveal Varian’s father. He gave Eugene a small bow, smiling. “Afternoon your Highness.”

Eugene raised his hand. “Please Quirin, it’s just Eugene.”

The old knight smiled. “As you wish. Have you come to collect my Son?”

Before he could respond, Varian burst excitedly from behind his father, Ruddiger on his shoulder. “You used the door-bell?!?! Everyone else has been too scared to push the button!” He chirped with glee.

Quirin chuckled. “Don’t let them get you down son, you do have a bit of a track record with your devices.”

Varian turned to Eugene, ignoring his father’s jab . “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

The prince smiled. “Then let’s mount up!”

They bumped fists as Varian stepped out. He stopped, turning back to his father. “Are you sure you don’t wanna join us Pops?” 

Quirin smiled as he tousled Varian’s hair. “You go ahead, it was nice having you home for the day. Besides, my wild days are over. I don’t want to slow you boys down.” He winked. “Now run along and have a good time. As for you-” He plucked Ruddiger from Varian’s shoulder. “I think it’s best if you stay here tonight.” He looked sternly at the racoon. 

Varian shot his pet an apologetic look. “Sorry pal. Dad’s right.” He scratched Ruddiger beneath his chin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

The two young men then made their way back over to Max. As Eugene helped the alchemist up, Varian looked around in confusion.

“Hey, where’s Lance?” 

“Lance said he had something to take care of. Said he’ll meet us there.” Eugene replied.

“Should we be worried?”

Eugene paused. “Probably not.” 

The Prince of Corona snapped Max’s reigns, and they were off.

As they rode Varian yammered excitedly about his current projects and the night’s upcoming events. Eugene only listened half-heartedly as he focused on controlling Max; though the line about “not usually allowed to go out on the full moon” was a little weird. He chalked it up to Old Corona or Dark Kingdom superstitions and pressed on.

When they finally reached the Snuggly Duckling, the sun was just starting to dip below the tree line. Eugene dismounted and pulled a bag of apples from the saddle bag for Max to enjoy as he waited. They were just at the door when the ex-rogue heard his name being called from behind them.

“Eugene! Hey Eugene!” It was Lance, standing several yards away up the trail. Something about Lance’s demeanor left a bad taste in the prince’s mouth. Namely, the way only his torso and waving arm were poking out from behind a tree, gesturing for Eugene to come over. He turned to Varian. “Go on in and grab us a couple seats at the bar. I’ll go see what he wants.”

“Uh, oh-kay…” Varian was also clearly perturbed by their friend’s antics but decided not to argue with Eugene. The Alchemist figured the less he knew, the better, and he went inside.

Stalking up towards his friend, he came to a stop - his stomach dropping when he saw the hooded silhouette standing behind Lance.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lance...who is this?”

Lance walked behind the cloaked stranger and placed a hand on their shoulders, sheer pride brimming across his face.

“Eugene, I’d like you to meet... Vassandra!!!” The figure pulled back her hood and Eugene’s mouth dropped. Before him stood, what he could only describe as, a near perfect doppleganger for Cass - save for her brown eyes, a small gap between her front teeth, and the mole on her right cheek. She was even dressed in a handmaiden gown, though thankfully, not one of Cass’s.

“Weeellllll?” Lance smirked. 

“I mean-” Eugene started. “I’m honestly impressed... b-but, wait! NO! We are not having Varian spend the night with a prostitute for his birthday!” He paused. “No offense.”

Vassandra shrugged. “None taken.”

“But you said maybe!” Lance whined.

“I WAS BEING POLITE! IT WAS A POLITE MAYBE!” Eugene yelled.

“So...a yes maybe?” the rogue said, confused.

The prince tried to regain his composure. “NO! It was a NO-maybe. A polite no-maybe.” He sighed, his shoulders slumping. He turned to their guest. “I’m sorry to waste your time but this isn't happening. Now-” Looking at Lance. “I’m going to go meet Varian at the bar, when you join us, you had better be ALONE!” The prince turned and stormed off back down the trail. 

Lance looked to Vassandra, who was picking her ear. He pulled a small pouch from his belt.

“Here’s half now, just sneak on in in another few minutes. You remember the description?”

She flicked the earwax from her finger. “Yeah sugar. Blue hair streak, buck teeth, and goggles.” She took the pouch from his hand. “Are you sure goatee over there isn’t going to be a problem? ‘Cuz I didn’t come out all this way to not get paid.”

Lance lifted his hands defensively. “Don’t worry, it’ll pan out.” He reassured her before jogging after Eugene.

He caught up just as Eugene opened the door and passed through the threshold. “Looks like the place is filling up.” Lance mused. “They must all be here for the Hook brothers. Good thing we came here when we did huh?” He elbowed his friend playfully.

Eugene refused to make eye contact with him as they waded through the crowd towards Varian, seating themselves on either side of him. Lance wrapped an arm around the alchemist, pulling him into a side hug, before playfully rubbing his free knuckle into Varian’s hair.

“Excited?”

The Alchemist laughed as he broke himself free from Lance’s grip. “You bet! Though…” He paused as he looked across the vast assortment of bottles and tapped casks behind the bar. “I don’t even know where to begin? I’ve only ever had some wine at the castle or cider with Dad.”

“Let’s consult the expert then shall we?” Eugene laughed. He slapped the bar-surface. “Hey Attila! We have a birthday boy in need of some supervision!!”

“Well well well…” The helmeted giant sang as he came over, a plate of cupcakes in his hand. “Congrats on the big day kid!” He said, setting the plate down in front of Varian and pushed them towards him. “Eat up! Trust me, you’ll need it.” The alchemist happily obliged.

Lance chimed in. “So where should we start?”

Attila straightened up, rubbing the bottom rim of his helmet in thought. “Normally, I’d say you should always start with a hearty Mead or Ale, but seeing as this is a special occasion...” He turned around and grabbed a clear bottle of the shelf, then stooped below the bar to grab three small clay cups. “I recommend Vodka, the good stuff, straight from Odessa!”

“Vodka it is!” Eugene laughed. As Attila poured each shot, Lance passed them around. 

Eugene raised his cup. “A toast!” He started. Varian and Lance raised their cups in the air as well. “To the birthday boy, and to the beginning of the rest of your life! May it ever be filled with adventure and surprise...uh, the good kind of surprises!”

“CHEERS!!!” The three tapped their cups together before they gulped the liquor down. Attila lifted his helm above his mouth and took a swig from the bottle in solidarity.

At first,Varian struggled to swallow his drink. The burning sensation was strong, though not entirely unpleasant. After finally settling into his stomach, his body was awash with warmth as a fuzzy sensation began to form in his head. ‘Huh, not bad.’ He thought. ‘Feels pretty good so far!’

“AHH!” Lance slammed his cup down as he wiped his mouth. “That’s the good stuff Atilla, but…”

Attilla tilted his head to the side. “Buuutttt?” 

“This is a serious celebration!” Lance began. “We’re going to have to go a little stronger than that! What else you got?”

“Well…” The brute was hesitant. “I have something special, just came in from France, but it might be a bit much for the kid.”

Lance clapped Varian on the back. “You hear that birthday boy?” He leaned in to the Alchemist’s ear. “He doesn’t think you’re man enough!”

A spark ignited from within the young man. He squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. “Hey! I can handle it Attila!”

The giant chuckled. “If you insist, kid. It’s your night!” He walked down the bar and grabbed a dark green bottle hidden away from behind one of the casks. Uncorking it as he walked back, he poured the bright green fluid into their cups. 

Varian lifted his cup and took a sniff. Whatever it was, it reeked! It smelled like licorice, only much much stronger. “What is this stuff?” The alchemist’s nose wrinkled.

“The French call it Absinthe.” Attila began. “But I-”

“I call it the beginning of a helluva good night!” Lance interjected. “Bottoms up!”

The three men raised their cups, and Attilla the bottle, and drank - instantaneously retching at the strong spirit.

“That. Was. Intense!” Eugene panted out. “How strong is this stuff?” 

Attila scratched his helmet, holding the bottle up to read the small piece of parchment glued to the bottom. “It says about a hundred and forty proof.”

The prince blanched. “Holy-” He leaned over to Lance. “Don’t you think we’re going a bit too fast?”

Varian piped up. “I’ll be fine Eugene. I promise I’ll slow down if I start to feel weird.”

“Yeah Eugene. The kid says he’s got it!” He gestured for Attila to pour another round. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

*******************************

Bringing her horse down to a trot, Rapunzel was finally within sight of the Snuggly Duckling. 

“Phew.” She sighed. “I finally made it. I thought that dinner would never end!” 

While she was always happy to support her father, and gain experience for her future role as the Queen, some duties were less vigourating than others. The princess struggled to stay awake as the heads of the Various Guilds bickered and yammered on and on about taxes and tariffs. When the dinner came to an end, she practically sprinted to the stables.

Coming to a stop next to Max, she dismounted. She could hear music playing loudly from within. ‘The Hook brothers must have started their show already. I hope I didn’t miss most of it this time’ She thought bemusedly, remembering when she came across Hook Hand during her quest for the source of the black rocks. She hummed, that was in the past, today is about the future of a dear friend.

When she opened the Tavern door she froze, mouth agape.

“HERE WE GOOO!!!”

Varian was vigorously strumming a mandolin, red in the face, and dancing upon the piano as Hook Hand played along. The other Hook brother was dancing among the crowd, whirling them into a frenzy. Through the crowd she could see Lance and Eugene dancing in a circle, elbows interlocked, on the bar. Then, Varian began to sing:

 _“Picking up the pieces of the day, and casting them away.  
Walk into the town below, and lay it all so looow.  
Waltzing with Paulina, waltzing with Paulinaaa.  
Now all the world's asleep, with the secrets that they keep.  
Climb 'till your legs are tired, and your eyes are open wide.  
Polska Ukrayina, Polska Ukrayina nooow.  
Never alone, never afraid, Śliwowica under the shade.  
You'll greet the sun with bottles high, your bodies pale against the sky!  
Oh why, oh why!  
Zajebiście, Kurwa!  
Oh why!  
Zajebiście, Kurwa!  
Up into the highest peak. Sleep is for the weak!”_  


The princess was furious! Yes she had wanted Varian to have fun on his birthday, but with flashbacks of her own first time drinking with Eugene running through her head, she could tell that Varian was already three sheets to the wind. ‘This is waaay too much too fast!’ She fumed as she wormed her way through the crowd. ‘He’s going to be as sick as a dog tomorrow!’ All the while, Varian kept singing:

_“Baltic is at your back, you'll head towards the black.  
Where the river's rising high, all along the countrysiiide.  
Enter the hyenas, enter the hyenaaas.  
One for the A to the K! Two for Ascension day!  
Three for the dusty ground, and four for the life you've fouuund!  
Polska Ukrayina, Polska Ukrayina, nooow.  
Never alone, never afraid, Śliwowica under the shade.  
You'll greet the sun with bottles high, your bodies pale against the skyyy!  
Oh why, oh why!  
Zajebiście, Kurwa!  
Oh why!  
Zajebiście, Kurwa!  
Up into the highest peak. Sleep is for the weak!”_

“EUGENE HORACE FITZHERBERT!!!”

The prince froze, Lance almost falling off the bar as a result of the sudden stop. He looked to Eugene quizzically.  
“Why’d you stop?”  
“Eugeneeee.” Rapunzel seethed through her teeth from behind him. He winced, slowly turning to face his wife.  
“Sunshiiineee! You made it!” He hopped down from the bar, and embraced her in a hug.  
“Don’t you ‘sunshine’ me Mr. Fitzherbert!” He pulled away and her scowl had only deepened. Cheeks puffed in anger and arms crossed.  
“Hey, you said show him a good time, and look-” he gestured over to the alchemist. “He’s having a blast!”

_“Oh why, oh why!  
Zajebiście, Kurwa!  
Oh why!  
Zajebiście, Kurwa!  
Up into the highest peak, heaven is for the meek.  
Sleep is FOR the weak!  
Sleep is for the weak...  
Heyyy!!!”_

Varian and Hook Hand slowed into a waltz tempoed instrumental, indicating the song was almost at its end. She sighed, shaking her head.

“Well, he does look like he’s having a good time…” She turned back to Lance and Eugene. “But don’t you think maybe you went a little too crazy too fast?”

Lance interjected. “Hey now princess, overdoing it is one of life’s most important lessons when it comes to having fun.”

She laughed despite herself. It was hard to stay angry at the pair’s impish grins, and Varian did look like he was having more fun than she had seen him have in ages.

“I guess. Still-” Rapunzel froze, eyes wide. She pointed across the room. “Who the hell is that?!?!”

Varian had stepped down from the piano and was laughing with a woman who Rapunzel could only describe as Cassandra’s long lost twin, in the corner. The princess had been to the Snuggly Duckling enough times to know the regulars, even when it was crowded, and this woman was no regular.

Rapunzel snapped towards Lance. “Did you hire one of the Dock girls for Varian’s birthday?!?!”

“What?” He raised his hands defensively. “Kid’s lovesick for Cass, and she almost looks just like her! I thought it was a good idea.”

“I mean…” Rapunzel faltered. “She actually really does. I’m kinda impressed actually...BUT STILL!!!” She looked to her husband. “Did you know about this?”

“Sort of?” He quickly continued as she glared at him. “I told him no! I can’t help it that Lance can’t read the room when it comes to common sense and etiquette!”

“I still think it was a good idea.” Lance shot back, arms crossed.

“What company adults keep at night is their own decision, but this is Varian we’re talking about! It shouldn’t happen like this!” She turned to head towards the alchemist and his “new friend.” “I’m putting a stop to this.”

“You’re a pretty good singer ya know.” Vassandra lilted, her hand resting on the side of Varian’s arm. “Good dancer too!”

“Thank you!” he laughed. “I don’t know what came over me, but it was fun! I’m glad you liked it, uh-”

She offered him her hand. “Name’s Vassandra.”

He shook her hand and she snorted, laughing. 

“Wha-what did I do?” he said, taken aback.

“Nothing sweety. Just normally when a dame offers you her hand like that, you’re supposed to kiss it.”

“Oh..”

She closed in, and Varian’s face flushed red. His head was too hazy, but he couldn’t help but think she looked familiar. Either way, she was very pretty and he didn’t understand her interest in a guy like him. 

“It’s ok kid. It was cute.” Vassandra started twirling a lock of his hair around her finger as she leaned up towards his blushing face. “Cute...just like yo-”

“Ahem!” 

The pair snapped apart and turned to see a very angry princess staring them down, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. 

“Ra-rapunzel!” the boy stammered.

Vassandra put her hands on her hips and squinted. “Ra-who?”

Rapunzel stepped over to Varian and took him by the elbow. “Mind if I borrow him for a bit?”  
Vassandra grabbed hold of Varian’s other arm and pulled. “Sorry, but I’m working here, and I saw him first.” The confused alchemist’s head looking back and forth between the two women, a growing sense of danger and dread began to ferment in his stomach.

The princess pulled back. “Not anymore you’re not. We’re done here. Come on Varian.” She moved to step away, but the other woman wouldn’t yield.

“Who put you in charge?”

Rapunzel pointed towards a portrait of the Royal Family hanging over the fireplace. “They did.”

Vassandra’s arms went slack as her mouth formed into a silent “oh.”

Now free, Rapunzel started leading Varian back towards the bar. She looked him up and down, concern painted on her face. 

“She didn’t… touch you anywhere inappropriate did she?”

Varian flushed, shaking his head. “N-no Raps. I promise. W-who was that anywa-”

The princess cut him off, her stern expression replaced with a wide grin. “Having fun?”

“Yes!” he beamed, figuring it was best to let whatever just happened go. “Hook Hand plays a mean piano!”

She laughed. “Yes he does. You have some serious skills yourself!”

“Thanks princess” Varian chuckled. 

As they returned to the bar, she motioned for him to sit. Obliging her, the alchemist sat back on his original stool between Lance and Eugene. The prince moved to offer Varian another drink before his wife stared him down. She reached into her satchel and pulled out an envelope.

“Happy birthday Varian!” She smiled as she handed him the note.

Varian’s eyes widened, his blush quickly returning. “Is this from Cassie?”

“Yup.” She chirped. “Written just for you!”

He vigorously began to peel the envelope open, careful not to tear the paper. Pulling the pages out he began to read. Lance leaned over to take a peek until Eugene swatted him in the head. As he read, his blush lightened into a warm pink hue across his cheeks and ears, a sad smile forming across his face. Upon finishing, he replaced the papers in the envelope and gently stuffed the note into his vest; silent save for a single sniffle.

“Well.” Lance began. “What did it say?” Eugene smacked him again.

“She said she’s doing well, and she looks forward to the day she can see us again.” The alchemist said quietly, a somber look painted across his face.

Before the princess could protest, Attila (who had been eavesdropping) swung by with a plate of tankards. “How’s about a round of cider for my favorite customers eh?”

Eugene looked to his wife, who nodded approvingly, taking her own mug. Varian raised his cup first. 

“To Cassie!” 

“To Cass!” His friends cried as they raised their mugs in unison. 

As they gulped their ciders down, a chorus of chanting began to spread across the Pub. 

“Encore! Encore! Encore!”

Hook Foot approached the group. “Hey kid, c’mon! Everyone wants another song!”

Varian looked to the princess for approval. “Go on Varain, your audience awaits!”

The young man smiled before turning to follow Hook Foot to the piano. Hook Hand was standing by the piano, the mandolin in his hand. He smiled at the alchemist, holding the instrument out. 

“One more for the road kid?”

“You bet!”

The crowd roared in approval as Varian took his perch upon the piano. He waved awkwardly to the crowd before turning back to the pianist.

“This song’s a personal one, if that’s ok. So...uh… follow my lead, I guess?” He laughed nervously. Cassandra’s note had sobered him up to the point where his brazen confidence was a ghost of its former self, but he wasn’t going to back down now. 

Hook Hand grinned. “Kid, I’m a pro!” He cracked his knuckles and settled in. “Ready when you are.”

The young man nodded. Taking a deep breath, he began to strum a slow tune, waiting for Hook Hand to fall in, before beginning to sing:

_“On Raglan Road on an Autumn Day, I saw her first and knew.  
That her dark hair would weave a snare, that I may one day rue.  
I saw the danger, yet I walked, along the enchanted way.  
And I said let grief be a falling leaf, at the dawning of the day._

__

__

_On Grafton Street in November, we tripped lightly along the ledge.  
Of a deep ravine where can be seen, the worst of passions pledged.  
The Queen of Hearts still baking tarts, and I not making hay.  
Well I loved too much; by such and such, is happiness thrown away._

_I gave her the gifts of the mind, I gave her the secret sign.  
That's known to the artists who have known the true Gods of sound and stone.  
With word and tint I did not stint, I gave her poems to say.  
With her own dark hair and her own name there, like clouds over fields of May._

_On a quiet street where old ghosts meet, I see her walking nooow.  
Away from me, so hurriedly, my reason must allow.  
That I have loved, not as I should, a creature made of clay.  
When the angel woos the clay, he'll looose - his wings, at the dawn of dayyy.”_

Strumming his final note, Varian looked up and out to the crowd. A hush had fallen over the room as all the patrons stared directly at him. His knees began to wobble as he nervously smiled. Varian began to worry. _‘I guess they didn’t li-’_ His thoughts were interrupted by the roar of the tavern. The patrons were clapping and whistling. The blushing alchemist gave a quick bow before hopping off the piano.

The Hook brothers came up to him, Hook Foot grabbing Varian by the waist and hoisting the boy onto his shoulder. With the crowd continuing to cheer, they carried the young man back again to the bar, where the rest of his friends waited. Varian was barely on his own two feet when he was immediately swept into a bear hug by Rapunzel and Eugene, before Lance wrapped his arms around the three of them. 

Pulling away to wipe her eye, the princess sniffled. “That was beautiful Varian! Where did you come up with that song?” 

“Ah ‘ad a ‘ot o’ ‘ime in ‘ison...” Came his muffled response, as he was still being pressed into Lance’s chest. Eugene finally broke the hug, before gently slugging Varian in the shoulder.

“Hey Goggles, if this alchemy gig doesn’t work out, at least you have something to fall back on.”

The group laughed, Varian still blushing from all the praise. Attila strode up with another tray of drinks, this time with a couple more for the Hook brothers. 

“Another round for the birthday boy and tonight’s entertainment. This one’s on the house!”

He leaned over to Varian. “Got you a double, you earned it kid.”

Another toast was offered, and once again, Varian and his friends gulped their drinks down. This time however, something felt different. The alchemist began to lightly sway. As if a switch had been flipped, the warm sensation he had been feeling all night had turned into a heavy haze, the world around him beginning to blur.

He almost doubled over when Hook Hand clapped him on the back. “I’ll tell you what Goggle boy. That’s been the most fun I’ve had at a show in months! And that song of yours-” He sniffed. “Most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” Varian continued to sway as he turned to face the giant musician. His buck teeth were protruding in a goofy grin, and his eyelids drooping.

 _‘Uh oh’_ Eugene began to panic. He knew that look, that last round must have pushed the kid right over the edge. He moved to grab Varian before anything could happen.

Varian raised a hand and patted the elder Hook brother on his stomach. “Ya know Hook Hand…” He began to slur. “People says you’s a cunt...but I reckons you isn’t!”

Eugene froze. _‘He’s dead.’_

The smile on Hook Hand’s face disappeared instantaneously. Hook Foot had also watched the exchange in horror and moved with Eugene to intervene. Before they could wisk the alchemist away to safety, Hook Hand cocked back his fist and slugged Varian right in the chest. The force of the blow sending the poor boy flying back and bouncing over the bar with a crash.

Once again, a hush fell over the tavern as everyone looked to see what was happening. The princess covered her mouth in shock as Eugene walked to the bar to check on Varian.

He called out to Varian. “You okay there buddy?”

Moments later, Varian leaped up onto the bar, holding a bottle above his head and a deviant smirk upon his face. He smashed the bottle onto the bar-top, cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed:

“BAR FIGHT!!!” 

A roar swept across the pub, as weapons, furniture, glassware, and fists began to fly. Varian was poised to jump at Hook Hand with half of the broken bottle in his grasp. Thankfully Lance snatched the alchemist mid leap and pulled him in close. 

“I think it’s time for us to leave!” Rapunzel yelled as she ducked below the nearest table. Eugene and Lance nodded at her and made their way towards her, the still struggling Varian in tow. Crawling on their hands and knees (except for Varian who was pinned to Lance’s chest by the rogue’s arm), darted from table to table, beneath the din of the bloody racket, and towards the door. 

Poking his head back through a freshly broken window, Eugene called back into the tavern.

“Hey Attila!!!”

The bartender’s helmet popped up from a dog-pile by the fireplace. “Yeah?”

“Put it on my tab!” Eugene yelled.

“No problem!” He pulled his left hand free and waved. “See you guys again soon!!!”

*******************************

The three of them came to a stop outside Varian’s home. The young man, now sound asleep, in Max’s saddle with Lance. Rapunzel hopped down from behind Eugene and made her way to the door as her husband helped grab the sleeping alchemist from the saddle. She knocked heavily on the door, until she finally heard Quirin’s voice calling from the other side. 

The door flew open as Quirin looked worriedly at the sky before meeting Rapunzel’s stare. He sighed in relief when he saw his son sound asleep, slung over Lance’s shoulder. Ruddiger shot out from behind him and began to circle Lance, chirping excitedly.

“Oh thank heavens. It was getting so late, I was starting to worry!” He took his son from Lance, cradling him in his arms. His growth spurt notwithstanding, Varian still looked like a child within the mighty knight's grasp. Quirin laughed softly.

“He looks like he’s had one hell of a night!”

Rapunzel and Eugene shared an embarrassed look. “You have no idea.” She said.

Quirin offered them a curt nod. “Still, you have my thanks. I’m happy to know my son has good friends like you.”

The three of them smiled in return. “Good night Quirin.” Rapunzel began. She reached forward and patted Varian on the chest. “Goodnight birthday boy!” She whispered.

After Quirin turned and shut the door behind him, the three friends started back down towards their steeds. As they walked, Lance began to think out loud. 

“You know, I can’t help but think I’m forgetting something.”

Eugene looked back at him. “If you can’t remember, then it must not be important.”

“Or you’re both too drunk to remember!” The princess scolded. 

Lance shrugged before mounting his horse. “Maybe I’ll remember in the morning.”

*******************************

The fighting in the Snuggly Duckling had long since calmed down and Hook Hand was prowling around the sea of unconscious patrons and broken furniture for his missing hook. He finally found it lodged in the side of an overturned table. He plucked it from the wood and twisted it back on, inspecting it for any scratches.

When he turned to see where his brother wound up, he noticed a woman, sitting at the remains of the bar, cradling a wine bottle. She looked both bored and annoyed. More importantly, she looked absolutely stunning dressed in a handmaiden’s gown, somehow completely unsoiled by the recent brawl. Hook Hand licked his palm before swiping it backwards across his scalp and made his way over. He sidled up to the woman, leaning his elbow on the bar-top.

“Hey there doll.” He cooed. “You ever been with a famous musician?”

She looked him up and down, brushing a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. 

“Today must be my lucky day!” She smiled, exposing a small gap between her two front teeth.

*******************************

Quirin Carried his son back to his room, gently laying Varian in his bed and pulling the blanket over the alchemist’s frame. He smiled as he patted his son on his side. _‘It’s good he got out of that lab of his to have some real fun. Even if for a day.’_ He thought. He gathered up Ruddiger and carried him with him out the room.

“You’ll be with me tonight. Varian’s going to need all the rest he can get.” He whispered, his finger held before his lips.

A couple hours later, Varian began to stir. Sitting up he instantly grabbed his throbbing head. _‘I should’ve listened to pops’ warning about drinking too much…’_ As his memories of the night’s events came rushing back to him, he groaned aloud. Both in pain and embarrassment. _‘I’ll never live this night down.’_ He thought. 

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed and taking off his boots, he began to shuffle his way to their kitchen to fetch some water. He tried to move as quietly as possible to not disturb his sleeping father, or provoke the wrath of his pounding head. However, when he passed an open window in the hall, he came to a stop. The full moon looked absolutely exquisite tonight. Varian had always loved the moon (especially as it stirred up memories of Cassandra), but tonight it almost seemed to beckon him with its distant warmth. 

A breeze swept through the window, washing over his face. He sighed. _‘That feels good.’_ Then, Varian began to sniff. Carried by the wind was the smell of roasted chicken. Surely no one in the village was up and cooking at this hour? Yet, the smell was unmistakable. A wave of energy coursed through his body as the excitement of a hot meal crawled into his mind. 

He crept his way to the front door, looking around to make sure he didn’t wake his father. _‘Maybe one of the neighbors is cooking up a midnight snack?’_ He licked his lips at the thought. _‘It couldn’t hurt to drop by and say hello.’_ Easing open the front door, he squeezed out before shutting it behind him.

Now outside, in the brightness of the moon, all the pain seemed to melt away. The cool breeze rolling over his skin invigorated him and the smell of food wafting up his nose drove his growling stomach. Not seeing any smoke, he sniffed the air, trying to determine from which way the smell came. Varian closed his eyes and focused. Pointing his nose in the air, he slowly spun around until… _‘THERE!’ He took off into the night towards the smell._

*******************************

Varian’s eyes snapped open. He quickly shielded his eyes with his hand to protect them from the burning rays of light slicing through the rafters. 

_‘Rafters? W-where am I...and…’_ he pinched his nose with his other hand. _‘What is that smell?’_ Sitting up he could feel the unmistakable snaps and stabbings of dry straw. _‘Wait…’_ He looked around. _‘Am I in a barn? How in the world did I get here?’_

He slowly stood, wincing as his headache came rushing back with a vengeance, and a buzzing sensation filling his ears. It only took a moment for Varian to realize that the buzzing was not coming from within his head, but all around it. Taking a good look around him, he immediately had to fight the urge to vomit. 

Through the swarming cloud of flies he could see that all around the barn was the butchered remains of over a dozen chickens. Blood, bits, and feathers scattered all around. The smell mixed with the dreadful sight became too much to bear, and his nausea overcame him. 

It was when he wiped his mouth that he finally took a good look at his own hands. _‘Is this b-blood?’_ Indeed both of his hands and even his torn clothes were caked in dried offal. He fought the urge to feint at the sight of the crusted crimson. He needed to figure out what was going on. Looking around, he noticed a small mirror mounted on one of the barn’s support columns. With dread he walked over, only for his worst fears to be confirmed. All around his own mouth, there was indeed a ring of dried blood.

A call from outside snapped him from his thoughts. “IN HERE! IT’S IN HERE!!!” 

_‘Oh no!’_ He panicked. _‘They’re right outside!’_ He knew no matter what actually happened, him standing knee deep in chicken gore would not look good!

The alchemist snapped around as the barn door burst open behind him, a mob of armed villagers pouring in. 

“Make way! I said make way!” Varian could see the top of his father’s head as the man muscled his way through the crowd. “Move aside! It’s too dangerous for the lot of…” Quirin’s voice froze at the sight of Varian, his wood ax slipping from his hands.

“D-dad?” the young man’s knees gave out from beneath him and he started to fall. His father bounded across the room, barely catching Varian before he hit the ground. 

“I’m sorry dad.” Varian rasped out meekly. “I don’t know why I did this, but I’m sorry.”  
Quirin gently shushed him as he pulled him into a hug. “This is not your fault my son. The blame lies with me.”

With what little energy he had, Varian pushed away from his father. “W-what do you mean?”

His father looked at him intensely before sighing. 

“Let’s get you home and washed up. We have a lot to talk about.”

\- End Chapter One -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Songs featured in this chapter are:  
> \- “Sleep is for the Weak” by The Dreadnoughts  
> \- “Raglan Road” by Luke Kelly
> 
> **For those who didn’t catch it, “Vassandra” is another name for the Varian/Cass ship, so I added it as a sort of inside joke.
> 
> ***Part of what inspired this was the Werewolf Episode in the 3rd season. Since it opened in Old Corona and the curse talked about “resentment,” along with Varian’s (at the time) hypothetical connection to the moon stone, I was expecting him to be the Wolf, not Red. So, this kinda came out as a “what if.” Also, regarding the choice of the Dreadnoughts song in the chapter, some of the designs regarding Varian, his Father, and the Dark Kingdom had a Slavic feel to them. So in addition to some influence by Slavic lore, there will be some other Eastern European bits mixed in as the story goes.
> 
> ****To be perfectly honest, as much as Kritterart’s post series AU inspired me to go forward, it also almost caused me to call it quits as there were some parallels from their posted stuff to what I was also thinking. After some thought, I realized these were themes a lot of people wanted to learn about regarding Varian (and similar characters in other shows). The world is a big place, so it’s inevitable that some ideas will be similar.


	2. Chapter 1.5: References and Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some general World-Building notes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is some Phrases and Information to help put the world of this fic into perspective.

Below is a map I've made to represent the 7 Kingdoms world in relationship to Europe during the 17th-18th Centuries (this is obviously not cannon, just what I made for this fic alone). In other words, this map represents the geopolitical situation of the world our heroes live in. Will the Hapsburg Dynasty or the Ottoman Empire come into play? Probably not, but it makes it easier in terms of referring to people, places, and events outside of the 7 kingdoms:

While most of them won't come up in any significant manner, the Seven Kingdoms will reflect Kritter's notes:

\- Fire Kingdom = Pittsford 

\- Water Kingdom = Neserdnia 

\- Air Kingdom = Bayangor 

\- Earth Kingdom = Koto 

\- Industrial Kingdom = Ingvarr (i.e. Steam Punk Vikings) 

\- Ofc, there's also Corona as the Light Kingdom, and the Dark Kingdom (formerly known as Galcrest) as itself. Equis was another Kingdom made for the show and technically doesn't fall under the Seven Kingdoms, but is still part of the scene. I also inserted Arendelle in place of Norway for kicks and giggles, because why not (LMAO)?

Since the Dark Kingdom is in modern day Poland, Quirin and Varian will speak some Polish/Ukranian Slang and Curses.

The antagonists and Varian's found family will be from Ingvarr, which was placed in modern day Denmark, so they'll be using some Danish Slang/Curses.

The below phrases are for your reference so there doesn't need to be translations in the author notes for each chapter:

Polish Slang:

\- “Asshole (insult)” = "dupek"

\- “Fuck! (The angry fuck, not sex)” = "Kurwa mać"

\- “For the love of god (frustration/exacerbation)” = "O mój święty boże"

\- “I hate you” = "Nienawidzę cię"

\- “I love you” = "Kocham cię"

\- “You are a dumbass” = "Głuptas z ciebie"

\- “Dumbass” = "Głuptas" (in a cute way) / "Głupek" (in an insulting way)

\- “Oh shit” = "O kurwa"

\- “Here goes nothing...” = "Raz kozie śmierć..."

Danish Slang/Swear Words: 

\- “Bland dig udenom” = "Mind your own business" / "Keep out of this"

\- “Det er sgu rigtigt!” = "I'll be damned!"

\- “Din kælling!” = "You bitch!"

\- “Dit røvhul” = "You asshole"

\- “For fanden!” = "Goddammit!" / "For fuck's sake!"

\- “For søren!” = "Damnit"

\- “Er du sindssyg?” = "Are you crazy?"

\- “Fückdich” = "Fuck you"

\- “Gå ad helvede til!” = "Go to hell"

\- “Hold kæft!” = "Shut up"

\- “Rend mig i røven!” = "Fuck me…"

\- “Lort!” = "Shit"

Finally, Varian's Maternal Family name is "Blóð-Tungl" (Icelandic), which mean's Blood Moon. As it sounds like “Blood Tongue” phonetically, people just kept calling them the “Blood Tongues.” It stuck, and they end up using the name themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helps, and that you enjoy the fic! Next chapter is coming soon!!!


End file.
